


Tighter than Braids

by Milkyway_Bread



Series: Tales of the Gaang [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang regretting baldness for the first time in his life, Attempt at Humor, Big Bro Zuko, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Haribending, Precious Aang, Sassy Toph, Team as Family, aang is precious, tree!Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyway_Bread/pseuds/Milkyway_Bread
Summary: Growing up with a demanding younger sister and a caring mother, Zuko had learned many things, one of which was tying hair. Katara demands attention, Suki likes her new ribbon, Toph thinks that oak trees and Sokka are the same thing, and, for the first time, Aang is upset he is bald. In a totally unrelated event, Momo may have gotten a kingdom named after him.
Series: Tales of the Gaang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825765
Comments: 65
Kudos: 775





	Tighter than Braids

Growing up noble, Toph hadn't had much experience in taking care of her appearance. And in the end, she didn't care to. However, like many things, it all came to bite her in her (according to her, super cute) butt.

Katara tugged and Toph cried out in pain, "Watch it, Sugar Queen!"

"Sorry, Toph, it's just that - " Katara pulled again, "Your hair is impossible. Have you _ever_ combed it?"

"I am a natural beast. Do you see wild animals combing their hair?"

Sokka paused, "Do you _lick_ yourself clean?"

Toph only bared her teeth into a grin.

"Ugh, gross!"

Katara tugged one more time, and a loud snap followed immediately after. The two girls winced.

"Sorry, Zuko," Katara said, "I think I broke your comb."

Zuko waved away her apology, "It was my sister's, I think. There are probably others in the house."

"I'll go get one!" Aang volunteered, propelling himself into the house at high speeds.

Something crashed, an a loud cry of "MY FOOT" followed by more crashing and, "OOH, PRETTY CLIPS!"

"Sorry, I think I broke ... a lot more than a comb," Aang said apologetically, coming back to the campsite.

"Nice," Zuko replied, and high-fived Sokka.

Despite the fact that they had a whole house to themselves now, no one had claimed a room. Instead, They gathered around in a circle like they used too, sleeping bags well-worn by now but still sentimental to each of them. In the courtyard, they huddled together on tough ground, clearing away pebbles and stone. No one wanted the soft beds that the house had to offer. Comfort in luxury was unfamiliar to them, because comfort was found with each other.

They had, also, dragged an annoyed Zuko out and demanded that he make a fire.

("Aang can do that too."

"Don't lump your responsibilities on a twelve year old."

"What are my responsibilities, exactly?"

"Being a human blowtorch.")

He didn't really get it. But when it came to friendship, he was starting to realise he didn't get a lot of things.

"Say, Toph," Zuko called out suddenly, "Mind if I try?"

"I don't need you to all be fascinated with my hair!" Toph grumbled, but didn't protest further when Zuko cam to sit behind her.

The comb was a familiar weight in his hands and he instantly knew is had once belonged to Mother. Like a well-practiced kata, Zuko's hands moved on their own, memory guiding him through the motions. He remembered Azula sitting in front of him instead, just as fidgety and grumpy, but her hair a lot sleeker. But it was much of the same, getting the snags out gently and working through tangles.

"What did you do, Toph? Roll around in dirt?"

"I sure hope that's a rhetorical question, Sparky."

"She rolls around in mud too!" Katara complained.

Toph grinned in triumph, "At least I take a bath, _Snoozles_."

"You're pretty good at this, Zuko," Suki remarked.

"My sister wouldn't let anyone touch her hair except me and Mother," Zuko shrugged, "Back when she was a lot younger."

And less insane.

He tried to push aside memories that threatened to resurface, instead choosing to focus on the family he had now.

"Crazy Blue?" Sokka shrieked, "No! Get that image out of my mind!"

Toph pointed in Sokka's general direction, and ended up pointing to a very nice looking oak tree instead, "Oi! What did I say about leaving the nicknames to me!"

The oak tree rustled indignantly.

"Hey! I am _great_ at nicknames!"

Suki nodded in agreement, "Like Sparky Sparky Boom Man."

"Exactly! Wait, are you teasing me ..."

Zuko let the banter flow, asking Toph, "Do you want me to style it?"

"YOU CAN STYLE IT!" Sokka gasped, "Where were these skill when I needed it?"

Toph's grin faltered ever so slightly, "Yeah, as if I'll let you give me a crazy hairstyle."

 _I trust you, but I have issues_ , was what Zuko heard. He had heard it in himself a thousand times, when he had been with Uncle. At least Toph didn't lash out.

"It won't be crazy," Zuko promised gently, "And you're Toph. You can pull off anything I give you."

"Yeah, Toph. And if Zuko does something weird, I _will_ drown him."

Katara was smiling while she said that.

Zuko gulped.

He better not mess this up.

"Can you do mine too?" Suki asked.

"Me next!" Aang grinned.

Then froze.

A look of pure horror crossed face as he reached up to his scalp.

"I'M BALD?" Aang wailed.

"You _just_ noticed?" Zuko asked perplexed, "But you're the one who shaves it ..."

"Hey," Sokka scolded, "Kid's the Avatar. He probably gets lost between lives or something."

"Did he lose his hair there too?" Toph cackled.

"Should I get Kyoshi? You can -"

"NO!" Katara and Sokka screamed.

Suki pouted, "But I want to meet her."

Aang laughed nervously, "On second thought ..."

Zuko shook his head, supremely lost and went back to what he _did_ understand. Tying hair.

With Mai, Zuko had learned this style a long time ago, grumbling about _girly things_ but loving how it ended up looking on his head. Mai and Ty Lee had giggled long and hard about it, never once telling Azula because they never knew how she would react. Zuko had never been all that close to the two girls, but they've had their moments.

Thinking about them opened a pit in his stomach, remembering that they were being punished now for saving him. So he didn't think.

Nimble fingers moved easily and Zuko finished with an unbidden grin.

"I present you, Toph with -"

"SPACEBUNS!" Sokka leaped, about to grab Toph into a hug, but a slab of rock batted him away. He groaned out, "Adorable."

Zuko smiled in pride as Toph blushed. She shuffled on her feet, arms crossed and lips twisted into a cute little pout.

"Mai taught me," Zuko said fondly.

"Broody? Holy shit, Zuko, stop giving me images of your psycho friends being _human_."

"Language, Sokka," Katara reprimanded, then turned to smile at Toph, "You look wonderful."

Toph flushed harder, "Whatever. I'll take these off -"

"NO!"

Suki gave a warrior's cry, "You're riding into battle like that!"

Aang sniffled, "I want hair!"

Sokka patted his back in sympathy, "We can get you a wig?"

Zuko smiled at their antics.

Katara was looking at him, eyes glowing eerily.

"Um. Hi?"

"Yes. Hello. My hair next."

"Do I have a choice?"

Katara gave him a _look_.

That was a no, then.

***

"No one's done my hair since mom."

"Me too."

" ... GUYS, WE HAVE TO DO ZUKO TOO!"

"Yikes, sweetness, I'm not into that ..."

"Huh? What does that mean, Shifu Toph."

"You have so much to learn, my dear student."

"TOPH, DON'T YOU DARE -"

***

"This is a nice feeling, thanks, Zuko."

"Oi! Are you stealing my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Not funny!"

***

"What are you doing? What is this feeling?"

"I'm braiding it, idiot. Now hold still!"

"MY WOLFTAIL!"

***

"I can feel the wind on my head. It's so, _so_ bare."

"Stop traumatising yourself, Aang."

***

Zuko sat back with a huff, pushing his own hair out of his face. Suki twirled in the firelight, admiring how her ribbon trailed after her. It was a brilliant gold, going well with her red-tinted hair. She looked like a proper Fire Nation noble.

Sokka was feeling the braid trailing down from his forehead to his wolftail like it was something completely alien. He flexed in the mirror, throwing himself compliments and cooing at his (pretty much nonexistent) muscles.

Katara seemed to be the only one treating this without awe. She had a red ribbon braided into her fishtail, which she was stroking thoughtfully.

Seriously. He just _tied their hair_.

(Though he would admit that it was nice to see them all grinning.)

He watched Aang flit around to admire each of them at different angles, making sure to stay well out of range of Toph's and Katara's bending. He was grinning, of course, but Zuko couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Ty Lee had taught him how to weave flowers once.

***

"Wait, is that -"

"Zuko, you're such a softie - "

"Today, our boy becomes a king."

***

Sombre silence befell their little kingdom as the three subjects lined up, bowing once in reverence before taking their seat. The fire flickered in anticipation, as the Prince stepped onto the raised podium and took a seat in his makeshift throne of dirt. Even the friendly oak tree, once mistaken for Sokka, watched on in silence.

"By the grace of Yue," Sokka began dramatically, "I crown Flower King Aang, Ruler of Momoland! All hail the King!"

"All hail the King!" they echoed, as though they were conducting a demonic ritual.

"Thank you," King Aang said, "May Raava bless us all. Now, as my first act of Kingliness - bring in the prisoner!"

"Right away, King Twinkletoes," Toph grinned, showing Zuko forward.

"This is ridiculous!" the firebender spluttered, "Is this what I get in repayment -"

"Silence!" Katara yelled, "The King's advisor is about to speak!"

"Zuko of the Nation of cool red stuff. You have been charged with the crime of once sporting a weird phoenix tail, especially since you were _clearly_ hiding your true, malicious nature of hairbending," Sokka peered down at him, lip twitching, "How do you plead?"

Zuko blew out fire, "I hate you all."

"It is decided!" King Aang said gleefully, "Your punishment is to let us play with your hair! I found this pretty clips ..."

Zuko sighed and resigned himself to his fate. There was no way he would get out of this unscathed.

(He found that he didn't mind.)

***

"Okay, so cross the left section with the right -"

"YOUR OTHER RIGHT!"

"Guys, I found more clips! This one has a butterfly-bat on it, it's so cute!"

"Maybe we can weave in flowers ...?"

"Hey, this is MY sections, you're section is this little spot here. And flowers are _dumb._ Wait, no - sorry Aang!"

"So, Zuko, what was up with that angry pony-tail guy look?"

"I was in a dark place."

***

"You lot are not allowed to touch my hair again. _Ever_."


End file.
